


【KK】私奔两小时

by ichikodomo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikodomo/pseuds/ichikodomo
Summary: *KT，成年人暧昧故事*本章24女装警告，请务必注意避雷*灵感来自「二時間だけのバカンス -宇多田光」
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *KT，成年人暧昧故事
> 
> *本章24女装警告，请务必注意避雷
> 
> *灵感来自「二時間だけのバカンス -宇多田光」

##  【KK】私奔两小时 1

.

“嗡——嗡——”

堂本光一被手机的震动声吵醒，他皱紧眉头，用大枕头裹着脑袋，不想予以理会。他好不容易在百忙之中抽空给自己放了一天假，久违地打游戏打了通宵，昨晚，更确切地说是今早九点，他才睡下。

可是手机仍然在坚持不懈地震动，也不知对面是谁如此不解风情。堂本光一烦得不行，终于肯摸着打开手机，眯着眼睛看来电显示。

原来是老同学田沼，已经许久未见了，这会儿找他有什么事？

堂本光一清了清嗓子，接通了电话，可开口之后声音仍有些沙哑，“喂，这里是堂本光一，有什么事吗？”

和他的困倦不同，对面的人热情高涨，“啊，光一！好久没联系了，今天内田就要从美国回来了，说起来也好多年了，我们准备晚上下班后一起喝酒，你也来吧！”

堂本光一捂住了眼睛，好不容易等来了一个休息日，突然就又有事情，真是令人不爽。但毕竟也是多年的同学，总不好拒绝，于是内心哀叹也只能答应下来，“好，我会去的，等确定了具体的时间和地点之后通知我就行了。”

又和对方寒暄了几句，堂本光一终于挂断了电话，要说他是真的很不擅长聚餐这种场合，虽然有很多老同学，关系特别好的却并没有几个，到时候还真不一定能参与进对话。

还没真正去聚餐，堂本光一已经在思考编造什么理由早退为好了。

既然被吵醒就很难再睡下去了，堂本光一把怀里的枕头往旁边一扔，腾地坐起来揉了揉头发，睡眠不足使他此刻头脑昏昏沉沉的。他喝了杯水，等洗漱过后看到聚餐时间已经发过来了。

时间是晚上十点半。

.

堂本光一开车行驶在夜晚的街道上，周围住宅区静悄悄的，一个人影也没有。他醒来的时候还不到下午两点，下午在家认真地打扫了一下卫生，翻出了自己都没想到的东西，比如大学时和那些同学一起印的t恤，竟然家里有那么多。他把几件拿去当了抹布，又挑了一件穿着去聚会，想必这也能算得上回忆，能提供一些谈资。

越向前走灯光就越亮起来，他渐渐行驶到了繁华地带，在一栋楼前停了车，照着短信里说的直接进了电梯摁了顶层。

门一打开，堂本光一呆住了，差点在门关上前忘记下电梯。

这一层应该是一个高级俱乐部，他之前工作应酬时也去过一些俱乐部，但眼前这个却大不相同。店头旁边的墙上用霓虹灯管写着“LOVE FADERS”，向内望去，里面是一片昏暗的紫色灯光，女招待们的眼角和嘴唇上涂抹着荧光的色彩，在昏暗中隐隐发光。

堂本光一心里大叫不妙，这种地方看起来就是时尚年轻人玩乐的去处，自己既不年轻也不时尚，进去一定格格不入，为什么他们会选在这里。

门口站着的经理看到他这幅犹豫的样子，上前询问，“您好，先生，请问您今晚有预约吗？”

堂本光一再度掏出手机，“呃…十点半田沼先生的预约。”

经理一幅了然的样子，“是田沼先生的朋友啊，里面请。”

无奈，堂本光一只能硬着头皮走进去，他被对方领到了一个大圆桌，三面是皮质的沙发，周围全用水晶帘子围了起来，稍微有些私密性。

他来的早了点，这会儿还不到十点，没想到自己是第一个。

他先去了卫生间，刚一拐进去就看到一个女孩双手扶在洗手池的两边，低着头好像很难受的样子。堂本光一探头看了她几眼，犹豫了一下还是伸手轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，“那个…你没事吧？”

女孩仿佛受到惊吓般猛然回头看了他一眼，后退了两步。堂本光一看不清她的面容，只能看到她眼尾有一道上挑的紫色荧光，戴着深蓝色的假发。她没有理会他，反而是一言不发地冲了出去。

堂本光一看向她匆匆跑出去的背影，心想，大概是被对方误会了什么吧…

回到座位后，他坐在沙发上准备慢慢等朋友。有一个女招侍掀开帘子进来，端了两杯气泡酒，顺便在他旁边坐下，“一个人吗？”

堂本光一转头，深蓝色的假发映入眼帘，再仔细一看，果然眼尾有一抹紫色。

就是刚才的女孩。

女孩的手肘撑在沙发的靠背上，她托着腮又朝堂本光一靠近了一点，把饮品塞在他手里，悄悄地打量他，丝毫没有认出他的迹象。想必刚才灯光昏暗，她根本没看清堂本光一的长相吧。

“我在等朋友。”

沙发上方刚好有一盏小灯，虽然不很明亮，但足够堂本光一看清她。线条柔和的脸上有着圆且大的眼睛，里面透出一丝意外的纯真，与这地方似乎有些格格不入。脸颊上的红晕则让堂本光一无从判断这是不是她要醉了的预兆。她穿着无袖的白色衬衫和金属蓝的短裙，还有紫色的高跟鞋，看起来不知应当说性感还是可爱。

“欸——那先陪我喝一杯怎么样？”

堂本光一刚好有些口渴，他喝了一口气泡酒，感觉哪里有些不对劲，“你的声音，好像有点低沉。”

女孩听了，忽然笑得很开心的样子，露出了小虎牙，更是显现出天真无害的气息，可爱压倒了性感，成了她在堂本光一心中的第一印象。“常常有人这么说呢，说我的声音低沉、像男生之类的。”

看着她现在脸上的笑容，堂本光一沉默了一下，终于还是没忍住问了出来，“刚刚…你在卫生间，没事吧？”

女孩愣了一下，接着轻快地摇了摇头，“我没事，只是刚才喝了酒有点晕而已，现在没事了。原来刚刚是你啊…”

堂本光一这才看到她耳朵上戴着水晶的吊坠耳饰，在她摇头的时候几颗水晶会撞在一起，发出清脆的碰撞声。他被这声音弄得神思恍惚，“在这里工作，很辛苦吗？”

说完，他忽然意识到这问题有点私人，还没来得及道歉，对方就坦然回答了，“是有些呢。”她的目光定格在堂本光一那件有些幼稚的t恤上，微微一笑，“你呢？是做什么工作的？”

见对方一个劲看自己的t恤，堂本光一难得的感到窘迫，“我在K社工作。”

女孩有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“K社？没想到小哥你很厉害嘛！我在新闻里看到过哦，K社，说是一流的地产公司呢。”

后半句说的很对，只是堂本光一对这称呼有些无奈，“小哥吗…我已经32岁了。”虽然他今天因为是休息日就打扮得比较日常，不过看起来真的很显小吗？

女孩挑了下眉，却没说话。她又撑着脸仔细地看了会儿没什么表情的堂本光一，看得他几乎有些不自在了。她忽然收回胳膊，枕在他的肩膀上，接着慢慢牵起他的右手，放在自己未被短裙覆盖的大腿上，靠近他低语，“呐，要摸摸看吗？”

堂本光一自然不是什么纯情的高中生，但仍有些惊讶于她的主动。他其实对于如此直白的方式并无太大兴趣，也不太喜欢和人肢体接触。只不过今晚，不知道是因为休息日整个人都更为放松的缘故还是什么在作祟，总之他又喝了口气泡酒，杯壁上渗出的水珠沾湿了他的左手，弄得他有些不舒服。他没有将右手从女孩微热的掌心的抽走，在她的带领下触到一片柔软而光滑的肌肤。

但除此之外，堂本光一便再无别的动作，情绪也未如女孩预料般高涨。他们静默地坐了一分钟，女孩突然坐直身体，手揉了揉额角，“我好像还是有些头晕，要和我去天台透透气吗？”

堂本光一看看表，有些犹豫。而女孩已经站起了身，耸了耸肩掀开帘子，“抱歉，我忘了你要等人。”

“等一下——”堂本光一抓起外套跟着她走了出去，“还有一段时间，不要紧。我和你一起去。”

女孩带着他从后门出去，绕到一个角落里的楼梯间走上去，向他解释，“因为店里是不允许工作时间出去的，所以，要保密哦？”

她走得高几个台阶，堂本光一在后面不小心看到她被短裙包裹的臀部，翘而紧实。上身的无袖衬衫稍微有些短了，随着动作偶尔会露出两边的腰。

天台的门没有上锁，一推就开了。到了外面，夜晚的气温骤然下降，连穿着长裤的堂本光一也不禁哆嗦了一下，他看着身旁衣物单薄的人，把手里的外套递给了她，“有点冷，如果不介意的话就穿上吧。”

女孩看了看他抓着外套的手，抬头笑了，“谢谢，没想到你刚才冷冰冰的，现在倒是很贴心嘛。”她接过外套披上，忽然惊讶地又拎起来，放在脸旁闻了闻，“好香！”

他们趴在围栏边上，堂本光一从口袋里掏出一盒烟，拿出一支衔在嘴里点燃，朝女孩扬了扬，“你要吗？”

女孩点头接过一支，用涂着紫色指甲油的手指夹着放进嘴里，没等堂本光一递给她打火机就凑近了他那支已经点燃的香烟，烟头相接，借此来点燃自己的。

堂本光一勾起嘴角，“为什么说我冷冰冰？好歹我也好心问过你有没有事。”

旁边的人吸了一口，她原本偏圆的脸颊凹陷进去，烟头亮起一点红光，又迅速暗下来。她朝远处东京的夜空呼出白色的烟雾，很快就被风吹散，“因为…我让摸我的时候，你看起来一点也不开心呢。换作普通男性来说，被像我这么可爱的孩子邀请的话，可是会很兴奋哦。”

“你的确很可爱。”堂本光一向来很会抓重点，方才还低声引诱他的人这会儿竟然因为一句面不改色的夸奖而不好意思起来。不过他也并没有让她难堪，又转了话题，“可是，就凭这一点？”

女孩听了，托着腮想了一会儿，然后把胳膊从外套下面伸出来挽起他，再度靠在堂本光一的肩膀上，故意抬起头，微皱起眉用上目线看着他，“那，不如来证明一下你的热情吧。”

堂本光一垂着眼，仍然冷静地直视那双眼睛，脸上不带表情。两个人在沉默中对峙，堂本光一好奇她的自信能够供她坚持多久。女孩的眼神逐渐动摇，最后她放了手拉开些距离，转头去看城市远处的万千灯光。

气氛一时有些变冷，堂本光一撩起她披着的外套，默不作声地将手放在她的腰侧，一下用力将她搂向自己。他的手仍是热的，将温度传给女孩有些泛凉的腰侧，“你会着凉的，我们再待一会儿就回去。”

女孩在一秒的慌乱过后镇定下来，顺势将深蓝色的脑袋贴在堂本光一的胸前，“这里很暖和。”

突然，堂本光一裤子口袋里的手机又开始嗡嗡作响，想必是那群人已经到了。他保持着胸前贴着一个人的姿势接起电话，“喂，是我。抱歉，今晚临时有事，实在赶不过去了，改天我再请你们一顿…真的有事，饶过我吧，就这么说定了。”

搂着的人抬起头看他，挑了挑眉，“就这么跑掉不要紧吗？”

“有什么事，已经说好改天回请了。”

女孩将下巴搁在堂本光一肩上，朝他的侧脸呵出一些烟雾，“那…这算是我让你破费了吗？K社的员工果然名不虚传啊。”

堂本光一像想到什么好笑的事一样忽然笑了，“我觉得很值。”

他放开了搂着女孩的手，“你还是回去吧，已经很冷了。”他先往回走了几步，下楼梯时他回头问道，“要不要和我换一个安静的地方喝几杯？”

女孩摇摇头，“不行，这里有规定，不可以单独和客人出去。”

“可是你不也在工作时间到天台去了吗？”

他们已经走到了楼梯间门口，女孩突然拉住他，推着他抵到墙边贴着他，用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，无奈地笑，“那是小事，被发现跟客人单独出去的话，后果可是有些严重的哦。”

“那如果我花钱把你的时间买走呢？”

“你确定吗？我可是很——贵的哦！”

堂本光一接过她递过来的外套，“我还没有问过你的名字。”

女孩眼角弯弯，手指从脸颊移到他起了皮的嘴唇，“我们这里可不称名字，记得我是24号就够了。”说完，想起来什么又开口，“你也还没告诉过我你的名字呢。”

堂本光一朝后贴着墙，侧过脸摸摸鼻子，“我叫…田中光一。”

对面的人噗地一声笑了出来，站好后小声嘟囔，“跟人比起来，这名字还真是普通啊…”

“嗯？你说了什么吗？”堂本光一正在穿外套，没有听清，抬头追问的时候对方已经摆了摆手准备回去了。他也不再深究，准备朝反方向迈步走向电梯。刚走了几步忽然又被叫住。

“喂！忘记和你说了！” “24号”歪着头，双手在下巴处合十作抱歉状。

“虽然很抱歉，但我是男孩子哦！”说完，“24号”给了堂本光一一个wink，接着，趁他还愣在原地没反应过来，就转身小跳步回去了。

蓝色的裙边欢快地摆动个不停。

——————————————————


	2. 【KK】私奔两小时 2

##  【KK】私奔两小时 2

.

堂本光一今早开会差点迟到。

实不相瞒，他昨晚从俱乐部回家的路上，一直到他睡前，都一直在回想那位“24号”。

卧室里一片漆黑，特地挑选的遮光窗帘把窗外任何灯光都完美地阻隔了，只剩下黑暗中堂本光一依然睁着的眼睛。

“虽然很抱歉，但我是男孩子哦！”脱离了店内的昏暗环境，他眼尾的紫色在灯光下显得柔和了几分，歪头时的样子和女子高中生似的。如果不是他主动说出来的话，就算在店外那么明亮的环境里，堂本光一也不觉得自己能够看得出来他是男性。

堂本光一翻了个身，把脸埋进自己的大枕头里。“男孩子啊…有那么可爱的男孩子吗…”

他觉得自己再这样想下去不是个办法，明明已过了而立之年却仿佛一个思春期少年一般，对第一次见面的孩子就念念不忘起来。

不过，虽说对方是男性，他却意外地并没有什么幻灭或抵触情绪，虽然在此之前他并没有过对男性有好感的经验。

说起来，他其实也没有正经谈过什么恋爱。很早之前的女友基本是别人介绍或者主动追求他的，规规矩矩地和对方一起吃饭，睡觉，自认为没什么出错的地方，却总是没过多久就被对方控诉。理由无非是什么他根本不关心对方之类的，而他不擅长应付，也就顺势提出了分手。从那以后，他就决定不做这种浪费时间的事。他根本没期望能从这些关系中获得什么，也就自然无所谓付出了。

要说什么是他所热爱的，那大概是工作吧。

他不知何时陷入睡眠，再醒来已经是八点半了。第一个闹钟没能把他叫醒——这很不寻常——而今早又恰好安排了旁听早会。他匆匆忙忙地洗漱出门，到达公司时早会堪堪开始。最近公司有意收购另一块地皮，扩建成新的艺术展览场馆，明天上午他还要去和对方洽谈。

工作了一天，晚上还有应酬。凌晨两点，他走出餐厅。深夜的都市像深海潜伏的巨兽，用绚丽的灯火引诱无数人朝它拼命游去，想要感受被光明眷顾的滋味，但有多少能够成功，又有多少被更深的黑暗吞噬，就这样倒在街头呓语流浪。

堂本光一松了松领带，忽然想久违地在街头走走。渐渐地，他发觉周围的景色有几分眼熟，接着被酒精迟钝了的大脑回想起，不远处就是上次去的那家俱乐部。他脑海里又浮现了那个深蓝色头发的人影和那晚的天台，等意识回到现实中时，他的双脚已不知不觉间带他来到了电梯口。

门开，门关，顶层的按钮又被按亮。玻璃盒子带着他远离现实世界的地面，直奔回忆的终点。其实他也不是很清楚自己又走到这里的理由，不过，已经来不及后悔了。

电梯门打开，他刚走出去就听到里面有人高声叫骂，“你能算什么东西？老子想要的东西就没有得不到的道理，也轮得到你拒绝？”

堂本光一皱了皱眉，他最讨厌粗野的人。他走到俱乐部门口，模糊看到一群好像是工作人员的人正围着一个脸色通红的胖男人，“这位先生，实在抱歉，但本店的确就是这样的规矩，希望您不要为难我们了。”

那男人还在骂骂咧咧，堂本光一往人群旁边看了看，瞬间清醒。

同样深蓝的头发，同样的无袖衬衫，是“24号”。他站在工作人员的后面，紧皱着眉别过脸，左手抱着右胳膊，满脸都写着厌恶。

堂本光一想也没想拔腿就向里跑，结果一下被门口站着的经理拦下来了，“抱歉先生，本店今晚被包场了，无关人等不能进去。”

被拦住的堂本光一内心焦急，硬闯也闯不进去，只能拽着经理发问，“里面发生什么了？”

经理瞥了一眼里面，脸上也露出嫌恶的表情，“那位先生非要搂着旁边招侍的肩，所以招侍就把老板喊来了。”

经理看了看堂本光一有些迷茫的表情，解释道，“您是第一次来这吧？可别把这里想象成外面那种店，我们这只能喝酒聊天，是不允许客人和招侍有肢体接触的。”

堂本光一愣住，他低头看了看自己被抓住放在“24号”腿上的右手，抬头再次看向店里，目光搜寻那个人的身影，却只看到他的背影绕过吧台，消失在一片昏暗阴影里。

.

“啊——好累——”堂本剛双手撑着腰使劲伸展了几下，忍不住这么抱怨了一小句。

旁边正在卸妆的女同事听到了，安慰他道，“真是辛苦你了，剛君，不过常有那种事情发生呢，真是好麻烦。”

堂本剛摇了摇头，“没什么事的，反正他也没碰到嘛！我当时就是因为这条规定才决定来这里工作的。”他一下坐在椅子里，头枕在椅背上，嘴上说着不在意，但疲惫还是接连不断地从内心上涌。

“啊！糟糕！我忘记早上男朋友就要去外地工作了，我说好了要去车站送别呢！”女同事叫了一声，火急火燎地脱了衣服换上常服，看了看表急得眼泪都要出来了。

堂本剛看她焦急的样子有些于心不忍，“幸子，你快去车站吧，剩下的让我来打扫就好了，我没什么急事哦。”

名叫幸子的女生感激地看了他一眼，但仍有些犹豫，“真的可以吗剛君？一个人要收拾很久呢…”

“没关系啦！你快去吧，没有什么事比去见喜欢的人更重要哦！”

幸子被堂本剛的笑容说服了，她激动地道了谢之后就匆匆跑了出去，剩下堂本剛一个人在安静的休息室里和镜子里的自己面面相觑。

仰面瘫了一会儿之后，他开始摘假发、卸妆，脂粉与色彩伴随着手的动作逐渐褪去，最终显现出堂本剛本来的样貌。银头发的男孩望着镜子里还穿着无袖衬衫与短裙的自己，他面朝镜子，面无表情地一颗颗解开扣子，露出里面薄薄一片的胸肌与瘦而平坦的腹部。

他穿好衣服，开始着手打扫休息室。本来是轮班制两人一天，现在只剩他自己，打扫自然更费时间。他将地扫干净，又一一把桌椅摆好，把上面的酒瓶和易拉罐里的水倒掉再装进垃圾袋里。闭店下班的时间大约是凌晨四点，今天因为出了事，五点多才回休息室，等他打扫完，基本已经是七点多了。

终于完成任务的堂本剛伸了一个大大的懒腰，他把橘色外套从衣架上取下来穿上，关了灯。到了一层，走出大楼时天已经大亮了，并且竟然下起了不小的雨。

昨夜他来上班时并没有带伞，而车站又离这里颇有一段距离，想了想他决定先等一会儿，看看雨会不会变小。毕竟已经入秋了，下雨时总是气温骤降，再淋着雨跑去车站，他势必会生病。

堂本剛坐在大楼门口的台阶上，双手插在外套的兜里，就那么安静地坐着，偶尔会看一眼过路的行人。早上七点，街上人还不是很多，大家都行色匆匆，缩着脖子皱眉一个劲儿地朝前走，很少有人注意到台阶上坐着的他。

他抬头望了望头顶正在落雨的灰色的天空，前脚掌不知在打着什么节拍，倒是这幅景色里唯一固定不动状似悠闲的存在了。东京就是这样的城市吧，大家都习惯了匆匆忙忙的，有没有人曾好奇观察过，一滴雨从天空落向地面所划出的轨迹呢。

“喂，喂，哥哥，你还好吗？”

堂本剛猛地惊醒，才发觉原来不知什么时候，自己竟然坐着睡着了。面前是一个戴着小黄帽的小学生，正双手捏着书包带，好奇地看着他。他笑了笑，“我很好哦，只是不知道什么时候竟然睡着了呢。”

目送走小学生，堂本剛看到雨没变小，反而变大了，简直到了可以称之为暴雨的程度。雨水接连不断从天而降，溅起的水珠甚至打湿了他的鞋和裤子下摆。他发愁这要如何是好，左右张望了一下，忽然发现过了路口的不远处，一个硕大的红色K字招牌亮起了灯，即便在一片雾蒙蒙的雨幕中也能够引人注目。

“K社…啊，不就是那天那个小哥工作的地方吗！”堂本剛拍了下腿，忽然想到了个办法。虽然是有些突然，并且他和那人也只见过一面，不过，感觉他是个好人，借他们公司一把伞总还是可以的吧？

他为这偶然的缘分而高兴起来，既然下定了决心，他就立刻趁着绿灯一路跑了过去。虽然路程不远，但还是淋了一身的雨，地上积水又那么多，鞋子已经几乎大半湿透了，原本有些蓬松的头发也被淋得湿漉漉的，贴在额头上，犹如一头落水的小兽。

他推开玻璃门走进公司一楼的大堂，在地上留下一串湿湿的脚印，在一尘不染的地板上显得有些突兀。而堂本剛本人，也在进门的瞬间就察觉到，自己这副有些狼狈、并且穿着休闲装的模样吸引了大厅原本就不多的人的注意。

他放缓了脚步，想尽量不引人注意地走到前台。前台的招待员看了他一眼，职业素养让她没有露出任何多余的表情，“您好，请问我能帮助您什么吗？”

堂本剛有些紧张，声音也不自觉地有些变小，“你好，请问…这里有没有一个叫田中光一的人在这里工作啊？”

前台的招待员露出了有些困惑的表情，“不好意思，我没听清，请问您要找谁？”

堂本剛不得已提高了一些音量，凑近了前台桌子以便让对方听清，“就是…田中光一啊。”

前台小姐这次听清了，但却疑惑地上下打量了一下堂本剛，回道，“不好意思，我们这里并没有一个叫田中光一的人。”

这次轮到堂本剛困惑了，“这怎么会呢？他明明告诉我他在这里工作的…可以帮我再找一下吗？”

前台的人想了想，拿出了一本联络簿开始翻找。在她翻找的这段时间里，堂本剛有些不安地环顾四周，有些期盼能够直接见到那个人。

“不好意思先生，我们这里真的——”

“啊！就是那边的那个人！”堂本剛睁大眼睛，不敢相信居然真的看到了那个人，他连忙打断前台小姐，悄悄又靠近了一些，仍目不转睛，“就是出了电梯走在最前面的那个人啊，那不是田中光一吗？”

他转过头，这次前台小姐不再疑惑，而是用一种略微奇怪的眼神看着他，弄得堂本剛更加困惑。

“那位并不是什么田中光一，而是堂本光一，我们公司的社长。”

耳边仿佛顿时失去了一切声音，堂本剛的世界一下子安静下来，他慢慢转头再次看向那个人，一切都仿佛慢动作，一帧帧在他眼前上演。堂本剛这才发现那人穿着一身西装，发型和表情也与那晚截然不同，旁边的人正凑在他耳边说着什么，而他眉头紧锁，冷淡严肃。

叫堂本光一的人目光始终看着正前方，没有回头，没有分出一个眼神给周遭世界，而他也始终没有发现，身后有人一直注视着他的背影，直到他出了门，在身边人的伞下坐进了黑色的车里。

.

刚坐进车，助理就给堂本光一递来了平板。

“社长，这是昨天接洽时对方人员给出的价格和商讨出的方案，请您过目。”

堂本光一余光瞟到窗外一张有些熟悉的脸，刚想仔细看看，车子却已启动，带着他迅速掠过，即便回头看后车窗也只得到一个橘色背影。

他收回目光继续看计划书，公司多年积攒的财力和助理们出众的工作能力让堂本光一向来很放心，看完后他把平板递了回去，“可以，就这么办吧。”

他从未成年开始就在基层岗位实习，经过十几年，步步晋升成为社长。虽说他父亲是上任社长，但并不打算直接将公司交给他。当时父亲身边还有一位得力的助手叫长岛，为了胜过他，堂本光一没日没夜地修改策划案，四处奔波洽谈，拿到了好几个成功的项目。终于赢了这场两个人的竞争。

不过，他想，自己也就是这样错过了适宜恋爱的时机吧。到了现在，反而更没什么想法了。

虽然他没什么想法，身边的人却很有些想法。当初没能成为社长的那位长岛助手又再次成为了他的助理，倒不如说更像一位关心他的长辈。

“社长，等这次的建设项目完全结束了之后，您给自己放个假吧。”

堂本光一收回望向窗外的目光，转头看着助理，“怎么突然这么提议？”

助理这些年越发慈眉善目，笑着说，“您当上社长也有五年了吧？您有多忙我是知道的，现在公司比当年运行得更平稳，不如就休息一下。”

说的是没错，不过他一个人闲着又有什么意思，“还是先把这个项目做完再说吧，毕竟还是个大工程，我不想出差池。”

到了地方之后，他们走进会议室，助理为两人相互介绍，对方抬头起身和他握手。

“您好，这是我们K社的社长堂本光一。堂本社长，这位是…”

堂本光一看清对方之后身体僵硬，许多天来一直萦绕着他的昏暗的灯，深蓝的影，上挑的紫，一瞬间全部向他涌来。

坐下之后，他低声对助理说，“立刻查下对方的资料，重点查售卖地皮的原因和负面新闻。”

对方首先开口，“堂本社长，关于我们提出的方案，您有什么不满意的地方吗？”

堂本光一冷笑一声，甚至把右手肘搭在椅背上，斜着头看对方，“有。三亿的出资有些高了吧？二点五亿都已经是宽容了。”

助理吃惊地看了他一眼，而对方则直接变了脸色，语气不快，“您这是什么意思？昨天下属商讨的时候不是已经达成共识了吗。还是说，您现在要出尔反尔？”

堂本光一在此时接过递来的资料页面，手指随意地划了两下，“助理同意可不代表我同意。贵公司经营不善已久，怕是就等着这笔资金回转吧？不对，像您这样不顾员工死活的老板，是等着卷款逃跑吧？”

对面人的脸色青一会儿白一会儿，也冷哼一声，“堂本社长要是不想买了就直说，我这就卖给别人，何必在这里凭空泼脏水。”

堂本光一挑了挑眉，“别人？那块地周围全部是K社的地产，你真的觉得会有其他地产公司买吗？至于我到底有没有泼脏水，你心里最清楚。而且…...”他啪地把平板往桌子上一放，“据我所知，你最近在一家俱乐部还因为骚扰招侍和他们起了冲突吧。

“要从你这样品行不端的人手里买地，真是令人不快。”

他让人重新打印合同签了字，“两亿，一分也不会多。”说完便再不想待下去，起身去推门。

“堂本社长！”对方站了起来，“你说我品行不端，骚扰招侍，可这跟你、跟这笔生意有什么关系？”

堂本光一推了一半门骤然停住，转身面无表情，语调平平，“当然跟我有关系，那是我看中的人。”说完，头也不回地走了。

结局当然是对方接受了。助理在车上悄悄看闭着眼睛休息的社长，想问又不敢问。

“长岛，我觉得你刚才说的关于放假的提议很不错。”

这下长岛助理更摸不着头脑了，不过，他觉得大概好事将近。

到了公司，堂本光一在走向电梯的路上被前台招待员叫住了，“社长，刚刚有一个奇怪的人来这里借伞。”

堂本光一顿住脚步，“奇怪的人？”

“是的，他一直说自己要找的是田中光一，但看到您之后又说是要找您…”

堂本光一心头一跳，快步走向前台，“他还说什么了？”

招待员第一次距离社长这么近，话都有些说不利索了，“没、没了。我给了他一把大厅里的伞，他道了谢之后就走了…”

堂本光一的手扒着前台桌子边缘，“他留下什么联系方式了吗？”

招待员摇摇头，“没有，不过他说之后会来还伞的。”

没想到机缘巧合之下，自己就这么和他错过了。堂本光一收回手，恢复平时的冷淡表情，“知道了。下次如果他来的话，请他来我办公室。”


	3. 【KK】私奔两小时 3

##  【KK】私奔两小时 3

.

堂本剛合上伞，宛如在街头梦游。第一次见面时的堂本光一和在公司见到的堂本光一在脑海中交错相叠，越想越觉得像是不同的两人。但完全一样的脸又告诉他，是同一个人。

肌肉记忆让他可以放心地想心事而不必分神找路，从车站到他的家大概需要步行十几分钟，他心不在焉地走过清晨的街道，走上楼梯，开门关门。进家门之后，他把伞放下脱了鞋，也不脱外套，和衣倒在了床上，脸朝下埋进枕头。

经过一路的冷静，他已经多少消化了这个事实。只不过，他不知道是该难过那个人居然没对自己说实话呢，还是该感叹自己第一次主动进攻的对象竟然不是什么普通上班族，而是K社社长这件事呢。

记忆自动开始回放，想起那晚的一系列场景，堂本剛简直羞耻地想钻进缝里。居然主动地抓住人家的手放在腿上，还问要不要摸摸看，完完全全是一副轻浮女的姿态嘛。更别提还大言不惭地说自己的时间很贵这种话。啊，说不定他当时在心里偷偷地笑自己呢。

堂本剛越想越后悔，他发出一声哀嚎，一边在床上左右翻滚。被枕头吸收后的声音显得闷闷的，犹如夏日的暴雨夜晚被云层吸收了声音的闷雷。

过于强烈的羞耻感甚至让他忘记了自己被人骗了这回事，不过等他坐起来又想，当时那种情形下，没人会说出真名的吧。毕竟，自己不是也只告诉对方名字是“24号”吗？

他努力遏制大脑继续回忆下去，将自己从羞耻的泥沼里解救出来。而堂本光一这个名字则像一把闪光的钥匙，引诱他去打开什么秘密的箱子。

他在搜索栏打下这几个字，而令他意外的是相关结果并没有如想象中般铺天盖地涌来。堂本光一虽然长了一张明星的脸，但私生活却极为低调，并不是那种三天两头见报的纨绔子弟，很多人只听过K社和社长名字，除此之外却一无所知。网页上只说他是地产业的后起之秀，五年前接任了父亲成为社长之后，公司一路平稳发展壮大。

堂本剛没有就此罢休，又在不同平台搜索了他的名字，终于在一个视频网站上找到一个五年前堂本光一刚成为社长时接受的采访。

视频刚开始的他板着脸，表情有些僵硬，主持人问他怎么了，他就坦白承认自己很不适应镜头。接着，面对一通机械的夸赞，他垂眼安静地听着，偶尔不好意思地摆摆手。

掐着指头算一算，五年之前，堂本光一也不过才27岁，和现在的自己也就只差三岁，但他看起来却比实际年龄要沉稳许多。

只消几分钟，这场采访的目的便暴露无遗。主持人丝毫不问年轻社长如何治理公司，而是或直白或委婉地打听他的兴趣爱好、感情生活等等。想来一个没太大知名度的地产新人总不如长相帅气的年轻社长这头衔引人注意。虽然堂本剛看到堂本光一越来越不好的表情有些替他惋惜，但也借此知道了这位社长不喜欢甜食、兴趣是看F1比赛、画画很不擅长这种事。

“啊——这个人还真是和我合不来呢——”

说完，他又忽然反应过来什么，拍了拍自己的脸颊笑了，“在想什么啊我…”

关上电脑，他又在床上睡了会儿，等到中午时起床去做饭。刚把菜端上桌子，电话就响了。

堂本剛拿起手机，看到来电显示竟然是姐姐。“喂，姐姐？是我，小剛。有什么事吗？……诶？真的？好…我有空…嗯…那到时候见。”

挂了电话，堂本剛盯着通话记录发呆。他大学毕业后离开了家到东京，两年过去还没有回去过，可刚刚姐姐竟然说一会儿要来东京，顺便看看他。大概也是为了能让父母也安心些吧。

但自己现在这个样子，能让他们安心吗？

眼前刚做好的饭菜也让他没了胃口，堂本剛把自己的地址发过去，随便扒拉了两口饭就放下了筷子，又把小公寓里里外外打扫了一遍。全部做完正在擦汗时门铃就响了起来。

“来了！”堂本剛放下东西跑去开门，“姐姐！”银发男孩扑到眼前人的怀里，脑袋一蹭一蹭，宛如一只毛茸茸的小动物。

不管怎样，久违见到家人总是开心的。

堂本剛让姐姐进到公寓里，两人在小矮桌前坐下。堂本希美和他有着相似的圆眼睛和脸型，不过却是黑色的长卷发。

“你怎么突然来东京了？”堂本剛倒了两杯茶，问道。

“我来参加一个服装展，顺便看看你。小剛，自己在东京生活还好吗？现在在做什么工作呢？”

果然还是问到了这些问题，堂本剛咬咬嘴唇，没想好要怎么回答，“嗯…我挺好的……”

“诶？小剛在K社工作吗？”姐姐忽然指着那把斜靠在墙边的红伞，转头问道。

堂本剛不免有些吃惊，他倒是不知道K社知名度如此高，“你怎么知道那是K社的伞？”

姐姐笑了一下，“那上面不是有个黑色的K. 吗？没想到小剛居然会去K社啊……完全想象不出来呢。啊，今天是工作日吧？小剛到了下午要去上班吗？”

这突如其来的发问让堂本剛一时梗住，但早已错失了解释的良机。他心一横，干脆就这样将错就错下去。

“我今天休班，不过下午要去公司还之前借的伞，不如我们一起去，然后再四处转转吧？”

他们休息了一会儿一齐出了门，堂本剛心中万分忐忑，这还是他第一次在家人面前扯这种谎，何况还不是什么普通公司。不过他宽慰自己，也就还个伞而已，进大厅出大厅几分钟的时间，总不至于露馅。

到了K社门口，堂本剛深吸了口气，装出一个从容的笑容和姐姐一起进去了。他走到前台，站在那里的还是上午那位借给他伞的招待员。

“你好，我是来还伞的——”

“啊，是你！请您先等一下，不要走。”招待员抬头看到他之后好像是看到了什么珍稀动物一样激动了起来，她让他们在原地稍等一会儿，之后就拨通了一个电话。

堂本剛心想，怎么每次来到这里都被弄得一头雾水，难不成自己和这里犯冲？看来以后最好还是不要再来了。

招待员挂了电话，挂上一个标准的职业笑容，“您好，请您乘电梯上顶层，社长助理会在电梯口等您。”

说完，堂本剛一下子呆住了，他转头，看到姐姐也一脸迷茫地看着自己。

“那个…能问一下为什么吗？”堂本剛实在是想不通，他只是来这里借了一把伞，怎么就要上顶层了？难道K社的伞这么金贵，借不得吗？

“因为社长想见您。”

这句不清不楚的回答非但并能打消堂本剛的疑虑，反而让他更迷惑。社长……那不就是堂本光一吗？他怎么会知道自己来借伞了？为什么要在办公室见自己？

一旁的堂本希美悄声问他，“小剛啊，不然我先自己转转，你忙完了我们再一起吃饭吧？”

堂本剛可不想自己一个人去见什么社长，万一出什么事怎么办？他连忙拉住准备走的姐姐，“别…陪我一起去吧，应该没什么要紧的事。”

两个人默默地进了电梯直上顶层，开了门就看到一个大约五十岁的男性站在门口，想必就是社长助理了。

“您好，我是社长助理长岛，请问是‘24号’吗？这边请。”

姐姐拉了拉他的袖子，“他为什么叫你‘24号’？”

“呃…这是工号…对，工号…”

在社长办公室门口，长岛助理为他打开门，“请您在这里稍候，社长马上就来。”接着他转向堂本希美，“您好，请问您是…？”

堂本剛抢先回答，“这是我的姐姐，她和我一起来的。”

助理了然地点点头，“很抱歉，请您先随我到这边来，稍作等候。”

堂本剛看着姐姐被领进另一个房间，而门在自己眼前被关上。磨砂的玻璃墙白茫茫的，像一层幕布阻隔了内外的不同风景，而他被推向舞台之上，被迫参与这场未知的演出。

他在沙发上坐下，大概五分钟过去，门上又响起了敲门声，助理打开门探进一个头，“您好，久等了，社长到了。”

话音刚落，堂本光一就双手插兜走了进来，眼神由地面过渡到堂本剛的脸上。面前的人在看到他走进来的瞬间就下意识站了起来，等看清了堂本剛之后，堂本光一按下泛起的惊讶，沉默着走向那把社长专属的椅子坐下。

门再次被关上，这片狭小的舞台上只有他和他，等待着一场交锋，或是一个拥抱。

堂本光一指了指办公桌对面的皮椅，“请坐吧。” 

堂本剛走过去坐下，第一次置身于社长办公室的他惶惑且不安。落地窗边站着几盆高大的绿色植物，深绿色的宽大叶片无言地向他招展。面前的办公桌并非是常见的木质，而是黑色的玻璃材质，被擦得锃亮，反射着对面人的倒影。他终于看向堂本光一，看出那份欲言又止。

“你…是大学生？”

包裹着他们的凝滞气氛如玻璃一般，骤然被打碎了，透进来许多新鲜氧气。堂本剛愣了两秒，没想到沉默半晌之后，堂本光一居然说了这么句没头没尾的话。“不是哦，我已经24岁了。为什么这么问？”

堂本光一放松了一些，舒了口气，“那应该没什么问题……因为看起来很像。” 他又说了句没头没尾的话，向前移了一些，双肘撑在桌面上，望着堂本剛的双眼，“抱歉，上次关于名字，对你说谎了。”

突然到来的正经道歉倒令堂本剛有些不好意思，他垂下眼，看着桌面上堂本光一的倒影开口，“没关系，我不是也没有告诉你我的名字吗？就算是平了吧。”

好像他轻笑了一声，“那现在可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

堂本剛抬起头，那张总不为所动的脸上此刻向他现出笑容，仿若冰融，竟有些示好意味。也许就是在这样的蛊惑下，他不加掩饰地和盘托出，“堂本剛。”

堂本光一疑心自己听错了，又连忙确认了一遍，“什么？”

预料之中的反问让堂本剛微微红了耳朵，再度低下头，“我说，我叫堂本剛，和你一样的姓。”

几个简单的音节咒语般在堂本光一耳中回旋，仅仅因为同姓这件事便让他有了奇异的满足感，嘴角不可抑制地扬起。他恍惚间看到自己正立在一座高耸的城池前，而代表胜利的鲜红旗帜几乎隐约可见了。

“不管怎么说，我欺骗了你是事实。我想要补偿你。”他忽然又一脸严肃，身子前倾，紧盯着面前的人，像猎豹观察着受惊的羚羊，果然看到一双惊讶且不安的眼睛。

堂本剛不懂他为什么要这样说，左不过那时逢场作戏，谁都没有必要拿出十分的真诚，现在又何必说什么补偿呢？

“不用…这又不是什么大事。”他越发觉得身下的椅子变得硌人，尽管它由真皮打造、海绵作芯。误入的这一方舞台瞬息万变，他应付不来便想要逃离。

见对方不再言语，堂本剛站起了身，“如果没有其他事的话…我先回去了。谢谢你的伞。”说完，他点了点头，转头朝门口走去，却听到了同样的椅子滑轮滚动的声音，和急促的脚步声。

“等等——”

堂本剛回过头，落日的余晖恰在此时透过落地窗斜照进来。堂本光一在他身后停下，周身笼罩在橙金色的柔和光晕中，背光的脸上表情有些晦暗不明，眼瞳却漆黑如曜石，坚硬而反射着光亮，无处安放的手则安静地垂在身旁。

“堂本剛，和我交往怎么样？”

嘹亮的号角声吹响，有人在冲锋陷阵。

另一位主角堂本剛却错觉周围突然暗下来，聚光灯只打在他们两人的身上，像某种黑白罗曼史的开场，一切都顺理成章。

“好啊。”

霎时鲜红的旗帜迎风飘扬，堂本光一推倒了壁垒，他被赐予胜利的冠冕。

同时黑白罗曼史里天光大亮，凝固的主角恢复生机，裙边摆动，圆舞曲伴着脚步声响起。

他们同时笑了。

.

门开了，长岛助理看到社长二人从办公室出来，连忙拉开了身后的门，“您好，久等了，社长他们已经结束谈话了。”

堂本剛的姐姐走出来，正好看到社长的手越过堂本剛身后掩上门，一瞬像在揽着他一样。

“姐姐，我们走吧？”堂本剛看到她之后就快步走过来，脸上的笑容虽然很淡，但已和进办公室前的紧张忐忑大不相同，这不禁让姐姐疑惑，两人究竟说了些什么。

“小剛，社长和你说了些什么？”没按捺住好奇的堂本希美还是悄悄问了出来，但堂本剛的眼神左右飘忽， “也没说什么…随便聊了聊而已。”

堂本希美显然不相信，但看来堂本剛有意隐瞒，她也不好再追问。但就在此时，一个稍显低沉的声音在她身后响起，“您好。”

她转过身，看到K社社长面带微笑走到她面前伸出手，“抱歉没来得及自我介绍，我是堂本光一，现任K社社长，正在和堂本剛交往中。”

红晕浮上堂本剛的双颊，他躲开姐姐惊讶万分的表情，瞪了始作俑者一眼，仿佛在责怪堂本光一怎么就这么说出了这件事。

堂本希美的眼神在两人之间来回逡巡，难以置信地和堂本光一握了手，“你们…从什么时候开始的？”

堂本光一收回手看了一眼腕上的表，微笑回答，“十分钟前。”

趁姐姐还没反应过来，堂本剛连忙拉着她就往电梯走。等银色的脑袋进了电梯之后，堂本光一掏出手机，盯着通讯簿里那个新存进去的号码看。

刚刚在办公室里，他把自己的手机给堂本剛，让他在里面输进自己的电话号码。现在堂本光一点击编辑，将原本老老实实的「堂本剛」三个汉字改成了「つよし」。他估算了一下堂本剛出电梯的时间，给他发送了第一条消息。

「明天有空吗？」

回复很快就来了，「我说，有必要刚走就给我发消息吗？不过白天倒是有空啦。」

「出去转转吧，你想去哪里？」

手机发送过后安静了一会儿，堂本光一仿佛能想象到对方揪着发梢思考的样子。

「我想去海边，可以吗？」

堂本光一看到回复之后迅速回了一个「好」，向旁边的长岛说，“在我明天下午空着的时间里再添一项安排。”

长岛掏出手机，“空着的是晚餐时间，大约六点到八点。安排的具体内容是？”

“第一次约会。”


	4. 【KK】私奔两小时 - 4

.

滴答，滴答，时针一点点逼近六。

越靠近约定的时间，堂本剛反而越犹豫。

秋季的阵雨来势迅猛，他现在正撑着伞，在K社大楼旁等待，一边胡思乱想。昨天一时头脑发晕，竟然答应了和堂本光一交往，面对即将到来的二人出行，他着实有些没底。

因为堂本光一工作忙碌，他主动提出在K社楼下等候，以省去一些时间。拿起手机的同时屏幕亮起，五点五十八分，他叹了一口气。

地下车库的出口处忽然传来极大的引擎声，轰隆作响，像在平地滚过惊雷，仿佛耳膜都在震颤。

堂本剛不禁望向出口，想着是谁这么招摇，结果鲜红色的法拉利自出口驶出，犹如太阳神的战车，竟缓缓停在他的面前。

窗户被降下，堂本剛好奇地俯身去看，却看到堂本光一探过身子，"上车吧。"

几位过路人纷纷朝他们侧目，堂本剛只好赶紧开门上了车。

关上门，雨声骤然听不明晰了，他们犹如被塞进真空的匣子里，不知将被发送至哪个未知的星系，方向他来定，可操纵杆却握在堂本光一手里。

堂本光一看着坐进来的人，黑白格的棉质围巾紧紧裹着堂本剛的脖子，包住了下巴和嘴，露出一双有些无措的大眼睛。他坐得端端正正，双膝并拢，仿佛一个被叫到校长室的学生。

真可爱。

"不习惯吗？"他忍不住问出声。

"嗯……没想到你会开这种车，很引人注目呢。"

堂本光一摸了摸方向盘，"确实一般来说雨天应该开保时捷，不会开这辆车，不过嘛，今天不一样。"

堂本剛忍不住吐槽，"这话听起来还真是…有钱人啊。你都是用这种漂亮话让女孩子开心的吗？"

他边笑边瞟了一眼堂本光一，却意外地发现对方认真地看着他，眼神如湖底幽深，"没有，我从不让别人坐我的车，你是第一个。"

说完，他收回了目光。空气忽然静默下来，像有一壶沸水在堂本剛心里滚滚烧开，气泡一个接一个地破裂，滚烫的蒸汽直冲上他的面颊和耳朵。

他们缓缓驶入高速公路，堂本光一踩下油门，法拉利引擎如巨兽般的轰鸣声填补了这段言语的空白。

"啊，是彩虹诶！"

阵雨来得快去得也快，不过十几分钟，满天空的乌云散去，天竟然放晴了。雨后空气清新得一尘不染，而远处的天边，竟然挂上了一弯彩虹。

堂本光一看了眼指着彩虹的人，默不作声地按下一个开关，跑车的顶篷开始活动，被折叠收起。随着机械滑动，阳光一寸一寸地渗进来，先是洒在堂本剛的鼻尖，之后是银色的头顶，接着是肩背。

他们随即完全暴露在阳光下，银色与黑色的发丝被风拂起。堂本剛抬头，伸出手放在眼前，像在捕捉阳光，却仍有几缕从他指缝间泻下，微风也穿梭而过。

堂本光一不知有多久没有这样沐浴过阳光、感受过微风了。成为社长后，平日便在轿车、办公室、料亭之间不停辗转。他是背负着家族荣誉和全会社人的生计的，个人生活和工作融为一体，不知不觉间从人生的主角变为了托起别人的配角。总有人评价他沉稳成熟，只是不知是真的沉稳还是被迫卸下了少年心性。

像今天这样悠闲的心情，这样时间只分给自己，大概还是十几年来的第一次。

正想着，堂本光一打了个喷嚏。早秋的风虽不冷不热，但口鼻没有遮拦地被吹了这么久也不算舒服。

黑白格的围巾忽然绕过自己的脖颈遮住下半张脸，上面有洗涤剂和阳光的清香。他转头，正看到堂本剛在调整长度，看他转过头一脸惊讶就笑了，"没办法，围巾不够长，只能先凑合一下了。"

说完，他朝堂本光一的方向靠近，围巾两端连着一银一黑两个脑袋，银色的那个歪着，就要碰上黑色的那个。

堂本光一怕他歪着不舒服，伸出手想按了开关合上顶篷。刚碰到开关，另一只手就握住了他的，堂本剛摇摇头，"不用关，这样就行。"

不知该说所幸还是不幸，他们又没过多久就到了地方。

堂本光一把车停在海滨堤路旁，围巾被解下，他脖颈的温度瞬间下降了两分，清香也消散了。

两人下了车走上沙滩。堂本剛伸了个大大的懒腰，海边落日让他忍不住又露出了笑容。

他回头看向身边同样眺望在海平线的人，"走吧？"

"嗯？"

堂本光一还没来得及反应，就一下子被牵住了手，两个人在海滩上奔跑起来，"慢一点，等等——"

紧紧牵着他手的青年直朝夕阳恣意奔跑，大声喊道，"不等！为什么要等？"

一如向光而生的植物，正蓬勃生长，占据了堂本光一的全部视线，让他舍不得挪开目光。

没有防备的，他看到前面的人回头绽开一个笑容，甜得像草莓蛋糕上的糖霜，又像凌晨四点的白海棠，衬得周围一切都黯然失色。

只消一眼，就让人永生难忘。

"呼…"

堂本剛终于跑累了，双手扶着膝盖弯腰喘气，他转头一看，穿着西装的堂本社长反而只是微喘，仍然站得直直的。

"没想到社长先生身体还真好啊。"

堂本光一淡淡地笑了一下，"别看我这样，我可是每天都有锻炼的。倒是你，怎么跑一会儿就累成这样？"

"我工作也是很累的诶…下了班哪里还有劲去锻炼！"堂本剛吐了吐舌头，接着在沙滩上躺下。

堂本光一也过来坐在他旁边，悄悄看了眼手表。

"还有多久？"堂本剛枕着双手看向天空，静静地问道。

"…大概四十多分钟。"

有人叹了口气，几乎微不可闻。

暮色四合，蓝紫色的天空在他们的注目下渐暗下来，堂本剛看着成片的云，从未觉得如此放松过。

"海边真好啊，大学毕业后就一直工作了，还是第一次来呢。"

堂本光一低头看了他一眼，"我之前也没来过。"

"诶——你不是一直在东京吗？好浪费。"

"一是工作没时间，二是…海边应该和喜欢的人一起来。"

说完，他撑着头侧躺下，看着堂本剛晶亮的双眼，"说起来，就算是陪酒行业，你怎么反而选择去扮女招侍？"

堂本剛眯了眯眼，"嗯…怎么说呢？变装的话就像变了人格，仿佛就能从现实世界里逃出去了。"他转头笑了，"怎么样，很奇怪的想法吧？"

堂本光一认真地摇了摇头，"不…总觉得，可以理解。只是我没有这种能从现实抽身的途径。"

天空完全变成墨蓝色了，星斗在其中闪烁、呼吸，似乎也在享受这份静谧。

"现在不就正在逃离吗？"堂本剛动了动重新躺好，"抓住机会感受自然吧，社长先生。

哇，今晚星星好多，快看…"

一只手悄然抚上他的脸，带着些许夜风的凉意。他转头，看到堂本光一正专注地盯着他的脸。他无奈地笑了，"喂…社长先生到底有没有在听我说话…"

"我一直想知道…"堂本光一抚摸着堂本剛柔软又温暖的面颊，俯身越靠越近，呢喃着。

"知道什么…"

干燥与湿润的唇瓣互相触碰，试探着轻吮舔舐，接着微微张开，舌尖纠缠在一起，勾连出几丝海畔的湿意，淹没那些没说出口的字句。

空气似乎稀薄起来，一呼一吸都急切得仿佛在窃取对方的氧气，他们如被卷入真空般晕眩。夜风吹拂下的双颊却在不断升温，连手心也开始发烫，远处的浪涛翻滚，掩盖住震耳欲聋的心跳声。

最后还是堂本剛先一步招架不住，手抵在堂本光一胸前，微微偏了头错开喘气。不知什么时候，堂本光一双手撑在他头的两边，腿也跨过了他的身体，几乎整个人将他锁在身下。他瞥见堂本光一手表上的指针，反射着微弱的光亮。

为什么，这么快就到了时间。

堂本光一看到身下的人捂住了脸，还以为是自己的一连串动作太过强硬突然，忙握住堂本剛的手腕轻轻摇晃，"怎么了？没事吧…剛君？"

他把捂住脸的手小心挪开，对上一双沾了些水雾的眼睛，"我没事…只是时间就要到了，好不甘心…"

听到他这样说，堂本光一感觉好像有一片羽毛在心头轻搔，惹得他心痒。他站起身，顺便把堂本剛也拉了起来。

他把有些低落的人抱在怀里，揉一揉他蓬松的头发，"就当是小酌怡情，以后还有很多机会。"

他们拍掉身上的沙子，就像掸掉细碎的梦境。接着一步一步地横越沙滩，走回车旁。两个人在车旁倒是倒了好一会儿鞋里进的沙子，堂本光一执着地检查了好久，确认都干净了才坐进车里。

回程时顶篷又盖在他们头顶，这个密闭的匣子在漫游星系过后又载着他们回到现实中去。

谁都没有说话，路旁黄色的灯一盏又一盏经过，车内也忽明忽暗，直到大片灯光连同喧闹人声一齐接近，他们回到市区了。

"对了，你还没有吃饭吧？"堂本光一忽然想起来这茬，他自己习惯了忙起来就不吃饭，但身旁的人却未必习惯。

"没关系，来之前我吃了些东西，离上班还有一小时，再随便弄些就行了。"

堂本光一照着地址把堂本剛送到了楼下，掏出手机犹豫着要不要陪他吃点东西，晚点再去应酬，长岛助理的电话就打来了。

"喂，是我。已经回来了，在他楼下……好，我这就过去。"

挂了电话，堂本光一在心里叹了口气，堂本剛却已经笑着向他告别，"今天真的很开心，谢谢光一先生和我去海边。你还有工作要忙，我先走啦。"

纵然有些失落，堂本光一也只能点点头，他目送堂本剛打开车门，下车之后又关上，对他挥了挥手。

他收回目光，重新发动引擎。刚起步就又听到窗外有人喊住他，"光一先生——"堂本光一连忙踩下刹车按下车窗，从后视镜看到堂本剛小跑过来，直跑到他车窗前。

他探出头，"怎么了？"

堂本剛弯下腰，用手揉了揉鼻尖垂下眼，"下次…我们什么时候可以见面？"

说实话，其实堂本光一也无法给出确切答案。但他还是说，"很快。"

堂本剛笑了笑，忽然想起什么似的，解下自己的围巾围在堂本光一颈上，"这个，送给你。"

熟悉的洗涤剂清香和阳光味道再次萦绕在堂本光一周围，他摸了摸棉织围巾，柔软又暖和。

他抬头望着堂本剛，"谢谢。"

"好啦，这次真的再见啦！"堂本剛离开他的车窗站好，再次朝他挥手。这次，堂本光一也朝他挥挥手，之后缓缓开走，从后视镜里看到堂本剛一直在原地，直到他拐过路口，再也看不到人影。

.

堂本光一把车开回会社，在那里，长岛助理和司机正在等候他。

"开始了吗？"堂本光一又坐进平时的黑色轿车里问道。

"还没有，刚通过电话，对方说已经点过了菜，等您去了就开始。"长岛助理看到社长西装革履的，脖子上却围着一条黑白格围巾，但什么也没问。

直到在料亭门口下车前，他才指出，"社长，您的围巾…"

"哦…"堂本光一看了一眼围巾，想了想还是取了下来，把它交给助理，"先帮我保管一下，待会儿来接我的时候带给我。"

"好的，社长。请问需要送去清洗吗？"

"不要洗。"

说完，他进了料亭，拉开门，又是熟悉的场景：中年男人、穿和服的老板娘、日本酒。刚才在海边度过的那些时间，在衬托下竟是如此不真实。

不过分别十几分钟，竟然会开始想念。

他压下这些心思，将注意力拉回，开始了今晚的商讨。

"哎呀，堂本社长，您来了！快请坐。"

一位中年男人对他摆出热情姿态，在他落座后又为他斟上一杯日本酒。他混到今天的位置，许多比他年长的中年人都对他如此客气甚至是奉承，无非是因为他K社社长的名头，背地里却不一定真的认可。他是知道的，还有很多人傲慢地认为他不过子承父业罢了。

想到这些，从来不觉得愤怒或不屑，甚至没有过什么多余感情的堂本光一忽然觉得有些疲惫，他又何尝被别人当作一个个体而真实的人来看待。

越想，他反而越镇定地笑出来，"客套话就免了吧，我们进入正题。这次的展览场馆，我们的计划是不拆掉重建，而是在原有基础上全部翻新。既然这是重要项目，那我希望请你们的专业团队来承包。"

另一位中年男人忙说，"既然堂本社长开口了，那我们一定办好，不会让您失望，您提什么翻修要求我们都会想办法满足。"

堂本光一点点头，"我会在翻修期间找人或亲自来监工，随时提出要求，一起进行工作。"

"没问题！我们一定合作愉快！"

觥筹交错，推杯换盏，闲聊与商讨夹杂在一起，时间就这样流逝。等他走出来，又临近午夜了，深吸一口气，全是人间烟火味。

又坐进黑色轿车，接过平板，这就是他循环又往复的日常。"工期目前预计七个月，前期我会多去监工，有事的话就让你去。过了这两三个月就差不多了。"堂本光一靠在座椅后背上，闭眼揉了揉眉心。

长岛助理点点头，"那我现在就把事项加入您每日的行程中。"

到家之后，堂本光一换了衣服洗了澡，倒在自己柔软的大床上。他拿起围巾对着台灯又看了看，最后叠好放在床头的矮柜上。他拿起手机，意外发现九点时堂本剛给他发了一条消息。

「社长先生晚上好！想必你现在在忙吧？虽说两小时的见面是小酌怡情，我却好像有些醉了呢。那么，我要去工作了，晚安♡」

短短几行字和最后的爱心符号让堂本光一的嘴角微微上扬，但接下来紧凑无比的日程又冲淡了这个笑容。他打下几个字，想了想却又删掉。

「晚安。」


End file.
